


To Fuel a Fire

by who_is_the_dungeonmaster



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_is_the_dungeonmaster/pseuds/who_is_the_dungeonmaster
Summary: Chandra deals with the intense stress of her position in the Gatewatch by letting it go in sexual energy, with the help of her allies. In between Eldritch Moon and Kaledesh.





	1. Firey Masturbation

Fuck, I’m stressed! I have no reason to be so anxious right now, we just finished off the fucking Eldrazi one and for all! At least, we better have. If they somehow come back again I will be _pissed._ Maybe Innistrad was just so creepy that I’m still getting over it. I mean, Zendikar was terrifying, but in a beautiful, awesome way. Innistrad just was plain spooky. Maybe it’s because I’m still getting used to the HQ, which is just Jace’s house. Damn, I’m still trying to wrap my head around what this means, the Gatewatch! I am a protector of the multiverse! I didn’t think much of it in the heat of battle, but now it’s dawning on me. Whenever the safety of the multiverse is threatened, it is our, _my_ responsibility to stop it. That’s a lot of fucking responsibility! What if the next thing that comes is _worse_ than the damn Eldrazi? We, _I,_ will be royally buttfucked then!

I tried breathing. That seemed to calm others down. I wish I was like Nissa, she is so fucking _tranquil_ all the time. I took a long breath through my nose, which is fucking uncomfortable since I usually just breath through my mouth, then released it. I waited for the calm to set in.

When does the calm fucking set in!?

Whatever, I don’t need to breath. I can release stress my way. Well, my patented Chandra way is to set things on fire, which I ain’t gonna do in Jace’s house. No, I pulled down my leggings. Surely getting off will relieve some of my fucking stress.

But I’m just not in the mood. I try touching myself, but damn I just realise how disgusting I look. It’s like a forest down there, long curly red pubes. Am I expected to shave? I don’t have time to shave!

Whatever. I touched my clit, but that did nothing for me. Okay, I just need to center my mind. Think of hot things. No, not fire, fire is hot, yeah, but not hot hot. Focus, Chandra. Okay, who to think of, who to think of.

Jace? Ew, no, anyone but him. I’m sure he’s gay anyway.

Alright..Nissa? She’s definitely something. I just need to imagine her naked... I felt my stomach turn light and myself blush. No, I can’t just use her as my mental porn.

Liliana? She certainly is sexy, and is proud of it. Yeah..I can see her crawl on my bed, with her round ass and firm tits and that smirk that she always has. I felt my pusy grow wet and I started rubbing my clit, smiling as I finally have the relief of feeling pleasure.

Then I imagine zombies in the room. Gross, decaying, groaning zombies. Damn, that’s not hot. Don’t think of zombies, Chandra, you can think of Liliana without the zombies.

No, I can’t push the image out of my mind. I swear Liliana is the type to fuck corpses.

Damn, I’m back to where I was. Okay, I got Gids left. Yeah! Now that’s a fucking hottie! He doesn't leave much to the imagination either, walking around in just his shorts. Showing off his perfect, chiseled abs and pecs and biceps and calves...I’m getting excited just thinking of that.

And his cock, I bet he has a nice long, thick, _powerful_ cock, one that could make my legs give out. I started rubbing myself, biting my lips as my pussy flushed with heat. He’s probably clean shaven too, cause he’s not a fucking slob like me. He has a nice thick, juicy cock, one that he can just push and slide down my little slutty mouth.

With my other hand, I pushed two fingers inside my starving pussy. His cock would be much bigger than that, and would force and thrust its way all the way up me, filling me up and ramming my womb. He would thrust with enough force to kill an Eldrazi and I would _scream_.

I let out a moan, and only caught myself after. Did they hear me? Whatever, I don’t care, I’m in the _mood_.

He would pound me with power and passion, and I would be his little slut. He would spank me and I would whimper obediently as he assaults my pussy.

I felt my pussy flood with heat. The tips of my gross red pubes ignited and I let out a moan muffled through lips. I wonder..

I raised up the two fingers that were rubbing my clit. I watched as I ignited them with a torch flame, burning fast and hot. I slowly lowered it back down to my clit.

Fuck! It hurts a bit, but feels so fucking _intense!_ I have a pyromancer’s pussy, and it can take the heat. I fired it up some more.

Holy fucking damn shit fuck fuck _fuck!_ I whimpered some more as pleasure dressed with a bit of pain coursed through my body. The sensations were so much and I wanted _more!_

I let my other two fingers, the ones buried in my pussy, to ignite with fire. I arched my back and raised my waste up as my red forest ignited with an intense burning heat. I bet I look really hot right now.

I’m in the heat of the moment, no need for puns. I sped up as I was filled with my own heat. I let out another small moan.

Right, Gideon. I would be on top of him, slamming my pussy down, bouncing on his 8 inch, no, 10 inch, fuck it let’s make it 12 inch cock. Mmhh, I wouldn’t think anymore, my mind would be blank as I bounce and we fuck and fuck and _fuck._

I felt my fire grow hotter and hotter, so I raised my hips up higher so I wouldn’t set fire to my bed. I was close, so close to the relief of an orgasm. That’s all I want right now, to bundle up all my stress into an orgasm and just release it! As I continued fingeringing my self with buring fingers, the fire on my pubes started to pulse as I grew close.

I imagined Gideon pounding me faster and faster, and then dump his load inside me. He would fill me up with a pint of his cum and my slutty, hungry little pussy would slurp it all up.

“G-Gideon..” I heard myself say as I moaned. I would be embarrassed, but I’m too into it to care.

I sped up faster and faster and I grew hotter and hotter and I moaned. I let myself moan and it felt so goddamn _good_ as I finally felt the embrace of an orgasm pulsed through me. It was the catharsis that I needed! The pulsing, sweet, hot waves of pleasure of my self-indulgence streamed through every fiber of my being and I was _happy_.

As the intense pulsing pleasure stopped, and the fire on my crotch died down. I could keep going, and I wanted to keep going, but I just realize how loud I was being. Surely someone heard me? I started to panic.

“Chandra?” I heard the worried deep, but smooth voice of Gideon

Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck!_

I quickly pulled my leggings up. If they weren’t made to be fireproof, they would be smouldering.

“Chandra are you okay?” I heard the thumping as he ran down to my room and kicked my door open, breaking the nob. Poor Jace.

And here I was sitting on the bed, with my leggings pulled up twisted, completely flustered and _ashamed_ that I have just used Gideon to get me off.

He was wearing just shorts and was panting a bit. His muscles her bulging, a sign that he probably was working out. He wasn’t so inhumanly muscular I was imagining him to be, but he was still _very_ ripped. He looked around.

“I heard you scream and call my name. Are you alright?”

I just looked at him, blushing and totally frozen in fear. Fuck fuck _fuck!_ I don’t know what the fuck I should do!

He seemed to investigate some more, then his cheeks grew the slightest bit red.

“Or, do you..just need privacy?”

I was still frozen, unable and not wanting to respond in anyway.

“Alright..” He said, turning away. “I’ll just..leave you to yourself.”

He left and slowly closed the door behind him.

Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck!_ _Fuck fuck fuck!_ Fuck!

Take a breath, Chandra..

_Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck-fuck!_

I’m not relaxed! I’m anything but fucking relaxed! I’m a hundred times worse off than what I was! A thousand times! I could feel my heart pumping like it’s going to just _burst_ out of my heart. My legs are trembling and I can’t feel my fingers. I’m panicking I’m panicking _I’m fucking panicking!_

I tried standing up but my legs just gave out under me.

_Fuck!_

I took a breath. Than another. Than another.

I’m a member of the Gatewatch, and I was caught masturbating like some teenager. What will the others think of me? What will _Nissa_ think of me? I felt tears well up as my breathing was uncontrollable, and my stomach turned. Will they kick me out? They can’t have some immature horny girl on the team, can they?

Fuck fuck _fuck!_

Calm down Chandra, they won’t just kick me out. Everyone gets horny once and awhile, right? Okay, maybe Jace might not, but he’s fucking weird. The most they can do is just look at me funny.

No, it’s okay. I’ll just act like it never happened. It’s fine.

I stood up slowly, but my legs were still shaky, so I just lay down face first on my bed, and screamed into my pillow.


	2. Gideon's Excersise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandra is confronted by Gideon, and ultimately receives his help to release stress from both parties.

A half hour later and I was hungry. Fuck, I should just keep some snacks in here. I sat up. My hair was a mess, but that just meant it was only a little messier than normal. I was calmer now, but still pretty stressed. I stood up. My legs weren’t so shaky anymore, that’s good. I slowly opened the door as I stepped forward, my bare feet on the cold hardwood floor. I walked down the hall and listened for anyone.

The house seems silent, that’s good. I just need to quietly walk down the hall to the kitchen. Here we go, one step after after another. I went down the hall all the way to reach the kitchen.

“Good afternoon.” Gideon was sitting at the table, still in his shorts, eating a sandwich.

“Fuck!” I exclaimed as I jumped up, stumbling back.

“Chandra!” He stood up. “Chandra, relax.”

I caught myself on the wall and nodded.

“Would you like a sandwich?” He held up what he was eating, and it looked like a gloriously made sandwich, with cured meat and creamy cheese and tomatoes all on that wonderful Ravnican bread. Another one was on his plate, presumably he planned to eat both before I came.

“Y-yeah. Sounds good.” I slowly walked over and sat in front of him as he slid over his plate.

I looked at the plate, then at him, and blushed felt the panic threatening to overtake me.

“You shouldn’t be so worried.” He took another bite out of his sandwich. “We all need to relieve stress.”

The way he was so calm made the panic fade away a bit.

“Eat the sandwich, the ingredients here are so good in a very particular way.” He gave a comforting smile.

I gave a weak smile in return, then gingerly picked up the sandwich and took a small bite. Damn! The man knows how to make a mean sandwich!

“You like?” Gideon was smiling watching me, proud of his creation.

My mouth full, I nodded. I felt the stress fade away, leaving behind an odd giddiness.

“Good. I take pride in my culinary ability.” He leaned forward. “Feel better now?”

I feel like a fucking child and he’s my goddamn school teacher with how patronizing he was being. The giddiness left as soon as it came, but I only swallowed in response.

“It’s important to deal with stress. With the job that we have now, a bit of anxiety can mean the end of planes of existence. The fight against evil is in here.” He tapped his head. “Do you know what I do to relieve stress?”

Confused, I shook my head.

“Come, I’ll show you.”

I took another large bit of the sandwich before standing up to follow him. Now I am anxious. What is he going to show me? A secret Theros mastubating technique? Well, I am certainly less panicky now that I see him be so calm, but I am nowhere near stress free.

He leads me to his workout room.

“You..workout to relieve stress?”

“Of course. I just take all that negative energy at put it to use to build my strength and endurance. Kill two birds with one stone, you see.”

“You work out all day!”

“I excersise in response to many things, Chandra. Come.” He walked over to the punching bag that was suspending from the ceiling and gave it a pat. “Swing at this.”

Alright..so I do have a lot of pent of stress that masturbating certainly didn’t help with. I tried putting all my stress into a strong, forceful blow.

“Fuck! My wrist!” Did I break it? Fuck fuck  _ fuck  _ it hurts! I can’t even punch a goddamn bag without fucking up!

“Chandra? Are you okay?”

I’m a pathetic piece of shit! I’m not okay. I grabbed my wrist with my other hand as tears started to well up in my eyes. I’m fucking crying over a sprained wrist! I fought fucking Ulamog! I’m fucking better than this!

But tears continued to well up as I crouched down, starting to cry.

“Let me take a look at it, Chandra.” His voice was very smooth, very reassuring.

“I--I’m fine!” I sniffled then stood back up and rolled my neck, attempting, but failing to crack it. Gideon approached me to look at my hand as I swung my leg to kick the bag.

This time I didn’t fuck up, my foot connecting perfectly. I then punched with my other hand, then gave another kick, then punch with my injured hand and  _ fuck _ it hurts but I’m a member of the Gatewatch damn it! So I sucked it up and continued punching.

“Chandra, slow down!”

I stopped and looked at him, and sniffled.

“If you go like that you’re going to hurt yourself some more. It’s not about quantity if each strike is just flailing against it. Every strike needs to count. None must be wasted.” Gideon demonstrated, by initiating a perfect pose, then giving a single, powerful blow. The bag was knocked back quite a way, and he caught it as it swung back.

“I--I don’t think I want to try this anymore.” I looked away, ashamed that I couldn’t even punch correctly.

There was a moment of silence as I looked away. Somehow, I succeed in calming down in just this moment, no longer feeling like so much of a piece of shit.

I felt his eyes on me in the silence. “We’re both adults. And the others are away.”

I quickly turned to face him. “What?”

“We have been fighting and planning and worrying for so long, don’t you think that we deserve a little break from all of this?”

I looked at him, and felt my cheeks grow hot. “Wh-what are you saying?”

“We’re both adults. And, I think we both can use some..stress relief.”

I stared at him in astonishment.

“I’m from Theros. We practice orgies as a sacred right, so I will be comfortable with it. If you want, I mean.”

I continued to stare at him as I thought. Yeah! We are fucking adults! I don’t need to masturbate secretly in my room like a girl hitting puberty, I can fuck whoever I want!

“Yes.” Damn, did I already just say that? Maybe I should have put a little more thought into it, but...Gideon is just too fucking... _ hot  _ to turn it down. I thought about my fantasy, and I got excited that it might be a reality. “Yes, please fuck me Gideon.” Holy fuck what the fuck I just fucking say? I sound like a total slut!

Gideon gently grabbed my chin and planted a passionate, but gentle, kiss. While my eyes were open wide at first, they closed as I melted into the kiss. My cheeks burnt hot as he caressed my back with a strong gentleness unique to him. Feeling his muscles against me made me go wild; my pussy flooded wet and burned up as I pushed against him,  _ wanting  _ him so fucking badly.

He pushed up against me, and I could feel his bulge under her shorts growing hard. So he was as quickly excited as I am. As he kissed me, he pushed me, leading us to a bench where I sat down. He pulled away and looked down at me. Without thinking, I worked to pull down his shorts, eager to see his cock.

The first thing I noticed was that it wasn’t clean shaven like I fantasised, rather it was accented with thick, long, and curly black pubes. But it was big. Fine, maybe not 12 inches, but that would be fucking ridiculous. It was at least eight inches long, and I wanted it. I  _ needed  _ it. I held it with both my hands and quickly leaned forward and met it with my lips. I closed my eyes as I opened my mouth and pushed myself forward, sucking at his member. It tasted like sweat, but saturated it testosome. While it should have been unpleasant, it just drove me wild! I needed more of Gideon’s sweet musk!

I started bobbing my head, savoring the feeling of the cock slide into my mouth. I didn’t go deep, taking only four inches. I could feel the veins pulsing against my tongue as I worked it, feeling it reach rock-hardness.

Gideon stroked my hair with one hand, very gently. I don’t know what that did for me, but I felt myself blush deeper, and I looked up at him, the corners of my mouth curled up in ecstasy.

He was smiling down at me. “Enough with pleasuring me.” He pushed my head away, leaving my mouth feeling empty from his thick cock. “I want to help you, remember?” He gently spread my legs and pulled down my red leggings. My lustful eyes were locked on his the entire time. While it was comforting knowing that he had a forest like me, I am still embarrassed. I’m girl, right? Shouldn’t I be well-groomed?

After he threw my leggings to the side, he gave me another comforting look, and turned to my exposed pussy. He very gently stroked it upward, reaching my clit.

“Ahhaa~” What the fuck kind of moan was that? I sound like a--”F-fuck!” I don’t care what I sound like, it feels too good! He stroked downwards, then rubbed my clit with the other hand. “G-Gids...”

Then, without warning, he significantly increased his speed.

“Fuck!” I yelled, as he slid two fingers inside, and began working from there. Already I could feel an orgasm approaching fast, and it has been just, what, ten seconds?

With his palm facing up, he fingered deep inside me  _ just perfectly  _ on my G-spot. As I looked, I saw my creamy juices were starting to build up around my pubes. I would have been embarrassed that it looked so disgusting, but fuck! I can’t think anymore!

“G-Gideon! I’m gonna~” He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his, as my vision narrowed. Pulsing, intense pleasure spread from my little slutty pussy, through my body, much better than what I can do myself. I notice the tips of my pubes caught fire, and I idily hoped that I wouldn’t burn his hand. More of my viscous, white, and also steaming cum flowed out and got on Gideon’s fingers. My legs spasmed and my thighs trembled as he continued his assault.

The the orgasm faded a bit, and Gideon pulled his hand out, leaving me very excited and very  _ very  _ hungry for more.

He saw that, and he grabbed under both my thighs to spread my legs, and pushed the head of his cock against my  _ starving _ little pussy.

“F-fuck me!” I heard myself idly say, not recalling deciding to say it.

He pushed his thick, juicy,  _ musky _ cock into my hungry pussy. He didn’t go all the way in, only five out of the eight inches in, just enough for me to feel stretched open enough. I lied back down and let my knees hang apart in the air, as Gideon pulled out most of the way.

Then he thrust back in. “Fuck!” I screamed out. He went a bit deeper in, but it wasn’t just that. He had a certain  _ power _ that, while I fantasized of it, I didn’t fully comprehend. He then pulled out and gave another thrust, with a bit more force and going deeper this time. “F-fuck~!” I felt myself smile, and while my eyes were open, my vision was too hazy to make anything out.

I was so on the edge from my last orgasm that when he thrusted for a third time, finally pushing the entire thing in me, I came again. Only a lewd scream came out of my mouth as my pubes ignited, but were doused by my thick white juices. I could only hazily see Gideon’s abs, but I imagined what our junk looked like right now. Two hairy masses covered sloppily in my fluid? The thought of how messy and disgusting it was coupled with my fading orgasm made me just go  _ wild. _

Then he  _ really _ started fucking me. A steady, rhythmic pounding. My orgasm finished, but the pleasure he was giving me was still fucking  _ intense. _ I looked into his eyes, as he continued pounding me.

As he continued, more of my juices got on his cock and caught in both our pubes. It was fucking  _ wonderful _ to see how dirty we were being. It was like a liberation! I’m a fucking adult and I can be a disgusting little slut if I want to be!

And he kept going! It’s already been two minutes and he hasn’t even changed his pace! I looked into his eyes, and he just gave me a gentle smile in return.

He then picked me up by my waist as if I weighed nothing. I probably did weigh nothing to him, I’m not a big woman. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and after a quick adjustment, he started thrusting again.

Fuck! The man knows what he’s doing! Somehow this position allowed an even better penetration. He thrusted by swinging our bodies to meet each other, smacking and slamming our crotches together.

I could smell something burning, raising up to meet my nose. I idly thought that it’s probably my own juices mixed with out pubes, burning by my fire. If I was this fucking hot, how the hell is Gideon keeping up his assault? His fucking dick should be burning off!

But he continued! His face inches away from mine, giving me a sweet, friendly smile. He gave me a gentle kiss on my lips. His pounding didn’t seem so forceful, rather, simply energetic. Oddly, it felt as if he was being gentle, even though he had so much fucking  _ power _ in his thrusts.

I could feel myself getting closer again! How many times would that be? Fuck, I lost count! But he continued, more and more, increasing just a bit as if he  _ knew _ I was gonna cum again!

Fuck fuck fuck fuck “Fuck!” I screamed out, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly for dear life. The sweet embrace of orgasm was coming closer and closer  _ and closer-- _

I couldn’t tell what was happening, if I was screaming or moaning, what Gideon looked like now, much less what  _ I  _ looked like. I just knew that it felt like an eternity, and eternity of pleasure.

As I passed the climax, I felt Gideon put me down on the bench and increased his thrusting some more! He was probably close too.

“F-fuck!” I screamed, my pussy being so sensitive post-orgasm that his thrusting just about over stimulating me.

He then pulled out, allowing me to get a good look at his cock and pubes, covered in my steaming juices. He closed tightly his eyes and for the first time changed his calm demeanour. He shot his warm cum on me. I couldn’t describe his as hot,  _ mine  _ was fucking hot. Without touching himself, she shot four surges of semen on my stomach.

He stood over me, taking long, steady breaths. I was breathing too, but quick, chopping, gasps.

“It’s important to breath steadily after an exercise.” He gave a chuckle.

“Fuck you,” I said, as I turned to my side, giggling and keeping up my gasps.


End file.
